pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Lickitung
Vs. Lickitung is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/12/2014. Story Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway arrive in Cerulean City, Ian smirking. Conway: I’ve seen that smirk. Planning to head straight for the gym? Ian: Yeah. We’re ready. And after tying at Saffron City, I’m pumped and ready to go. Elise: (Jealously) The battle ended with a kiss. Can’t be that disappointing. Ian: Anything less than a win is a bit disappointing. Ian and Sandslash walk through the city, Elise in disbelief. Elise: Did he not realize that was sarcasm? Conway: I think he did. He just ignored it. Ian and Sandslash arrive at the Cerulean Gym, which had a sign advertising a water show. The two go inside, and find the aquarium. Daisy, Violet and Lily were doing a water show, swimming with the water Pokémon. Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp and Staryu were swimming with them. Elise and Conway catch up, Elise obviously jealous again. Elise: Oh, a show of beautiful woman. Why am I not surprised?! Ian: What are you talking about? Look at the sheen of those Pokémon. They are well cared for, though I doubt it’s by any of those girls swimming with them. Elise: Oh. After the show, Ian meets up with the girls. Daisy: Hello, there. Looking for autographs? Ian: Looking for the Gym Leader. You’re all obviously not it. Violet: That is like, so rude! Lily: How do you know that we’re, like, not the Gym Leaders? Ian: Ha! You’re too busy glamouring yourselves up for your swimming show to get dirty with Pokémon training. Conway: Ouch. Elise gives a sigh of relief. Daisy: (Sigh) You’re right. We’re, like, not the Gym Leader. Our younger sister, Misty, is the Gym Leader. Ian: And where is she? Daisy: At Cerulean Cape, or as we like to call, Lover’s Cape. It totally is the most romantic date spot in, like, the world! (Ian walks off, the girls insulted.) Like, where are you going? Ian: Cerulean Cape. I have a Gym Leader to challenge. Violet: But she’s, like, on a date with a total hottie! Way out of her league. Lily: Yeah. And she’d like, be totally mad if you interrupted her. Ian: Too bad. End Scene Ian heads towards the Nugget Bridge, crossing the water up through Route 24. Sandslash is by his side, as Elise and Conway lag behind. Elise: (Muttering to herself) Maybe he really isn’t attracted to women. Maybe that kiss was meaningless. Conway: I agree. Elise jumps in surprise, not meaning that to be heard. Conway: It seems his first and main love, is for Pokémon. He doesn’t seem to share the level of affection he has to Pokémon towards humans. Youngster: Halt, trainer! (Ian stops, as Youngster comes out.) I am the first challenger of Nugget Bridge! You must defeat me to move on! Ian: Really? (Gives a big smile) Then bring it on. Youngster is slightly intimidated, as he chooses his Rattata. Sandslash is eager to battle, when Ian holds it back. Ian: Squirtle. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Squirtle. Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle fires a Water Gun, knocking Rattata out. Youngster is upset, allowing Ian to pass. A Lass comes next. Lass: I am your next opponent! You can’t beat me! Lass chooses Pidgey, which unleashes a Gust attack. Squirtle takes it, ready to fight. Ian: Bulbasaur. Ian chooses Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Saur! Bulbasaur strikes Pidgey with Vine Whip, knocking it out of the sky. Bulbasaur then hits it with Tackle, defeating it. They move on, as a Male Camper approaches. Male Camper: I am opponent number 3! Getting tired yet? Male Camper chooses Nidoran♂, as Ian chooses Charmander. Charmander: Char! Charmander hits him with Fire Spin, defeating Nidoran♂. Female Camper appears, choosing Nidoran♀. Squirtle blasts it with Water Gun, defeating it. Hiker appears. Hiker: Not bad. But now it’s my turn. Go, Geodude! Hiker chooses Geodude, as Bulbasaur defeats it with Razor Leaf. Ian keeps going, as a he approaches a Bug Catcher, who was at the end of the bridge. Bug Catcher: You’ve fought hard to make it to me. But now, I shall be victorious! Butterfree! Bug Catcher chooses Butterfree, which is instantly defeated by Charmander’s Fire Spin. Bug Catcher: I bow to your skill. Ian: Great job everyone. Return. Ian returns his Pokémon, as he keeps walking. End Scene The group makes it through Route 25, passing a cottage. Nearby is Cerulean Cape, a risen area overlooking the water. Misty is standing with a teenage boy with red hair, spiked upwards. He’s wearing black sweats and warm ups. Misty: Ah, I love the view from here! (She leans up against the boy.) It’s nice to get away, especially when my sisters have their stupid water shows. Boy: They’re just doing what they’re good at. Like the fact that you are an expert at caring for Water Pokémon. Misty laughs, blushing as she does. Ian: Hey! You Misty? Misty turns towards Ian, her anger appearing from nowhere. Misty: What’s it to you, huh?! Can’t a girl just enjoy a stroll with a boy without being hassled by a bunch of snot nosed kids?! Ian: Not when you’re the Gym Leader. I challenge you to a battle. The red headed boy steps up. Boy: Hey, back off pal! I don’t know who you are, but you better get out of here before you get hurt. Ian: (Smirking) Is that a threat? Sandslash: (Ready to battle) Slash. Boy: Oh, it’s a promise. Go, Lickitung! He chooses Lickitung, Ian amazed by it. He scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon. This Pokémon identifies objects by its taste, licking it. Its tongue is longer than its body. Ian: Its tongue looks dangerous, but I don’t see it being too powerful. Boy: Than you’re in for a big surprise. Misty: Cobalt, don’t hurt him too much. Cobalt: Relax, babe. I’ve got this. Lickitung, Hyper Beam! Lickitung fires a large, powerful red energy beam at Sandslash, it dodging the Hyper Beam. Sandslash Digs into the ground, breaking out underneath Lickitung. Lickitung dodges, as its tongue glows purple, slamming Sandslash with it. Sandslash bounces backwards, greatly injured. Elise: What was that? Cobalt: (Smugly) Power Whip. A powerful Grass type move. Conway: Grass type? Astonishing. Ian: Rollout! Cobalt: Power Whip! Sandslash uses Rollout, rolling at Lickitung. Lickitung strikes Sandslash with Power Whip, Sandslash flying back. Lickitung recoils, its tongue been pierced by Sandslash’s quills. Sandslash Digs into the ground, Lickitung waiting. Cobalt: Ah, foolhardiness. Let’s show what an Earthquake will do. Lickitung stomps the ground, shockwaves traveling as the Earth shakes. Sandslash is rocketed out of the ground, greatly injured, its Dig canceled. Cobalt: Now, Hyper Beam! Lickitung then fires Hyper Beam, hitting Sandslash, sending it flying. Ian runs and catches Sandslash, the two going flying back. Ian pushes on Sandslash, stopping its momentum as Ian falls over the railing on the cape, falling over. He splashes when he hits the water below, everyone running over. Ian surfaces, flailing his arms frantically as if in a real panic. Ian: (Desperate) Help! Ian gurgles as he dips back underwater, sinking. Elise: He can’t swim?! Misty jumps over the edge, diving into the water. Ian sinks further down, his eyes dilated as if in a daze. Misty swims down, grabbing him and pulling him back up. They resurface, the two gasping for breath. Misty pulls Ian over to a shore, Ian coughing violently as they make it to land. Ian: (Gasping) Thanks. Misty: Sure thing. You can’t swim? Yet you challenge a Water Pokémon master? Ian: Doesn’t matter whether I can swim or not. If I want to accomplish my dream, then I have to battle you. Misty: And what is your dream? The others make their way over. Ian: (Smirking) To become the Pokémon League Champion. Elise: Ian! Elise goes over to him, hugging him tightly. Elise: You’re alright! Ian: (Strained) Can’t breathe. Elise: Oh! (She lets go.) I’m so sorry! Conway: I must say, that is, a bit of a surprise. Ian: (Chuckles) No one’s perfect. Misty: We’ll see if you battle better than you swim. I accept your challenge. Main Events *Ian beats the Nugget Bridge challenge. *It's revealed Ian can't swim. *Misty accepts his challenge. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Misty *Cobalt *Daisy *Violet *Lily Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Charmander (Ian's) *Goldeen (Cerulean gym's) *Seaking (Cerulean gym's) *Magikarp (Cerulean gym's) *Staryu (Cerulean gym's) *Rattata (Youngster's) *Pidgey (Lass') *Nidoran♂ (Male Camper's) *Nidoran♀ (Female Camper's) *Geodude (Hiker's) *Butterfree (Bug Catcher's) *Lickitung (Cobalt's) Trivia *Ian completes the Nugget Bridge battles, like in the games. *Ian interupts a date at the Cerulean Cove. **Cobalt is based on the guy from the Gen II games that was there with Misty. **His design is also based off Ace and Cool Trainers. *Ian unable to swim refers to where he used to live, with swimming being unnecessary. (Dioga beta (talk) 13:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian